Shooting star
by XxCeCeMonaexX
Summary: Fang and Max are bestfriends What if bestfriend feelings get stronger...what will become of Max and Fang read and find out rated T for language  **NO WINGS*  I am currently editing and finishing this story a better version should be up in a few months
1. more of an intro

Alright the names Fang well Nickolas Walker but call me that and we might have some problems. My mom's name is Anne she's kool My twin sisters name is Lynsy we both have the same jet black hair and onyx eyes but completely different personalities she is all bubbly and perky and im all quiet and set off the whole don't fuck with me vibe My best friends name is Max she might as well be my sister we practically live at each other's house plus we've known each other since we were like four we have been teased ever since then jack asses making jokes about us secretly dating and crap but yeah they're just haters

**_~Ce-Ce~_**

**_if you have anything so say about my grammar and spelling in this or the next few chapters dont say it because i already put this story on hold to work on my writing skills and i did improve them i dont feel like going through all of these chapters and fixing it so just kinda...deal with it!_**


	2. Chapter 1

i was sittin in my car in front of my house waiting for max to come out and meet me like usual when my phone started buzzing

~heeyyy Nick~ Lissa ugh this girl was really starting to urke me

~Lissa i though i told u my name is fang and what do u want! ~ now u might be wondering who the hell is Lissa Lissa is the queen bee of the school who can have every guy in school but me so she thinks of me as a challenge she has stalked me since 5th grade i mean come on that was five years ago!

~i just want to talk to u fang-a-licious~lissa WAT THE (insert any cuss word here please)

~Lissa please leave me alone~ i typed anxiously as max finally got in the car we drove to school in our usual comfortable silence max singing to the radio me focusing on the rode but lately it has been a challenge to not get mesmerized on max when we got to school Lissa was waiting her sickish green eyes glowing when she spotted me

"Can u say slutty" max said as we approached her

"excuse me" Lissa said giving max her so called death glare max returned the favor now max's glare could make the hulk drop dead Lissa tried with all her might not to show her fear as she stomped her foot and walked away

Max P.O.V

i ran into Lissa again on my way to homeroom

"Max im only going to tell u this once back off of Nickolas" she said in her annoying nasally voice

"Lissa im only going to tell YOU this once me and fang are just friends and u better back off because you are really starting to make me mad and if u keep trying to act tough you're going to get the freaking snot knocked out of you" i said my voice cold as ice as i walk into homeroom

"Who do u think you're talking to maximum?" she said and that made me snap

"I warned u!" i said as i snapped her wrist back about to crack it when a gained a conscience

"Call me that again and we will have problems" i say sweetly giving her a smile before skipping to my seat next to fang

GOSH I REALLY HATE THAT GIRL!


	3. Chapter 2

FANG P.O.V

i was walking through the hallway right when i heard man say "Me and Fang are just friends" i don't know why but that hurt me i mean did i want to be more than friends with max I've known her for practically ever but there was only one way to know if i was attracted to her in more the a nest friend way and i bet you max's adopted sis Nudge would know just what it was...SWIMMING i would just have to survive this day and go home and tell Nudge my plan easy...right

MAX P.O.V

okay something was up and i was going to find out what the whole ride home Fang was sneaking peeks at me as if to see if i was still there when we got home Nudge attacked me "Maaaaxxxxxxx! come on we are going to go for a swim at Fang's place wear your black skull bikini u looked hott in it when u tried it o this'll be your first time wearing it and you'll look so cute maybe even better than me but that would be hard to-"i had to stop her rant i was getting a headache "Nudge i love you but you have to shut up and fine I'll wear the bikini

THIRD PERSON

Max quickly got changed and pulled her hair up into a pony tail she grabbed her black beach towel and ran next door to Fang's where everyone was waiting when Max opened the gate to the backyard every1 turned and looked her way Fangs mouth literally dropped open Nudge noticed and clapped happily and Fang's worries were now guaranteed

FANG P.O.V

Max looks gorgeous! She was wearing a black bikini with white skulls on it it hugged her body perfectly on Lissa it would have just look slutty


	4. Chapter 3

MAX P.O.V

I quickly put on my bikini and headed over to fang's house when I got there everyone looked surprised but oh my gosh fang's face was priceless man his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide as saucer plates all this from the emotionless sexy mysterious- wait what the heck was up with that anyway anyone else would have blushed and looked away but me being me made a snarky remark "what the hell are you guys looking at you Pervez damn close your mouths" everyone blushed and looked away well everyone BUT fang he was still looking at me looking generally confused and had the look in his eyes like he was fighting with himself I went up to him "Yo fang you okay you're looking a lil green what's up man?" he just kept staring straight ahead that's when nudge decided to jump in she grabbed my wrist and hauled me upstairs to her room "Max are you really that blind EVERYONE knows that you and fang like each other BUT YOU AND FANG!" It took a minute for me to process what she was saying "what I don't like fang….do I?"I thought out loud I mean I was speechless nudge looked at me with a hint of sympathy in her eyes "max I know it's a lot for you to take in but I am positive fang likes you maybe even more and I know you like him your just in denial that's the whole reason you're here so fang can see how he feels about you" oh gosh this isn't good "oh lord what am I supposed to do Nudge I don't want to screw up our friendship?" "wow the great maximum is in need of help…..oh sorry I thought out loud max I think you and Fang should wait until the time is right I don't know when that'll be but that's all I can tell you" I thought about this for a minute "thank you nudge tell everyone I went home because I was sick or something see you I have to think this through" I say giving Nudge a hug and walking out of the house over to mines I realize I am not being myself right now but I felt like something changed in me I mean I knew lately I was having weird feelings for Fang but never really thought he had the same feelings I walked up to my bedroom closed the door and did a very un Maxy thing I cried I wasn't crying because I was sad or angry I was crying more because I was frustrated I didn't know what to do A.I decide to tell Fang about my feelings it could screw up our friendship B.I can act like nothing happened and see exactly how strong my feelings are for him whatever im tired ill think more about this later for now in going to bed peace out suckers


	5. Chapter 4

FANG P.O.V.

It was weird I mean first nudge pulled Max away then a few minutes later max fled from my house and over hers nudge came down later wearing a fake smile "max didn't feel well she went home" she said the end of her statement "wow nudge I think that was the shortest thing you've ever said like in your whole life" Iggy teased her nudge rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in she looked down at the water looking a little dazed okay something just happened in there and Im sure it's not good but Im as hell going to figure it out

MAX P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my window I looked at my alarm clock 3:00A.M YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT WHO COMES TO SOMEONEES WINDOW AT THIS TIME! I thought as I pulled the covers off myself revealing my purple and black short shorts and my yellow tank top the stopped right above my belly ring I walked over to my window and opened it I guess I wasn't that surprised at who stood there before me the one and only Fang "max hurry up and open this window before I fall!" he whisper screams I quickly opened the window letting him in "Fang what are you doing here?" "Max you left suddenly and I want to know why" holy crap how do I answer "yeah um about that…I felt sick-" "-sick with what!" "-dude it's a girl thing I had cramps okay you want more details because I can give you health class girl style if you want" I snap back at him but I could tell he wasn't buying it "sure whatever im just worried if something was bothering you you know you could tell me right we are best friends we usually tell each other everything" he says his eyes lingering on my revealed stomach "fang I know I know okay and you can tell me anything to family troubles CRUSHES I don't know anything" he didn't seem to catch my emphasis on crushes and if he did he didn't show it "okay" he said as he turned to leave out my window but snapped his head back at me "yo max its getting chilly do you mind if I crash here tonight?" "um yea sure Fang you know where our stash of blankets are um yea in going to bed" and with that he got his blankets he usually used laid down beside me and as I began to slip out of consciousness I heard a barely audible whisper "Night Maxy" "Night Fangy" I chuckle back and then fall asleep with a smile upon my face


	6. Chapter 5

MAX P.O.V

I don't really know why but that night or early morning I dreamed about Fang. In the dream me and Fang were making out, now there's making out and then there's MAKING MAKING OUT in this dream is there such thing as MAKING MAKING OUT 3X that's what we were doing now I hate to admit it but I was loving this dream. So I was pretty pissed when Nudge woke me up "MAAXXXXX! MAAXXX!" she practically screamed in my ears now everyone knows I can be stubborn and on top of that in not a morning person AND on top of that! I was having a very intense delightful dream so I took my pillow and placed it on top of my head "MAXXXX IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW LORD SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU FROM THIS BED!" nudge shrieked I just laid there pretending to be sleep now let's all remember Nudge is my sister and she may be adopted but oh believe me I have rubbed off on her. With that being said Nudge stomped off grabbed my ankles and pulled. HeHeHe of course it wasn't that easy I grabbed my rails on my headboard and held on tight this is harder than you think because Nudge brushes her hair about 100 times a day so she has some pretty big guns. After a while Nudge finally gave up (or so I thought) and went down stairs, However fifteen minutes later my mom screamed from downstairs "Max! I baked chocolate chip cookies if you want some before Ari gets here you better come down here right now!" damn she got me there I ran downstairs and my mouth began to water as I smelt the chocolaty deliciousness amazing out of this world taste so good make you want to slap yo mama scent of the cookies what I didn't expect though was to see Lynds in the kitchen with mom I tackled her "OMG Lynds I totally thought you weren't coming back until like another six months" I practically scream then I put a casually expression on my face remembering Maximum Ride DOES NOT freak out unless she is pissed "Oh yeah I was but my grandma got sick of me and sent me back she said I was happy all the time and she couldn't take it anymore" she chuckles back the funny thing is is that sounds just like something her grandma would say that's why Lucy(her grandmother) liked me so much I wasn't perky and liked to get dirty. (All those Pervez out there go clean your minds) I was so caught up in talking to Lynds I almost forgot about the mama slapping worthy little bits of heaven in front of me key world ALMOST Lynds was in the middle of her story when I nearly tackled the plate of cookies. It just happen to be at that moment when Fang walked in he saw me and smirked his signature smirk that seemed to make time its self-stop I smiled back but im sure it didn't have the same affect since I had a mouth full of cookies at that sight everyone in the room bust out laughing that is except for me I just glared at them all not liking that I was the cause of their laughing "Oh suck it up Maxy!" a familiar deep voice called from the front door "ARIIII!" I called running into his arms


	7. Chapter 6

FANG's P.O.V.

I found a way to make Max show her feelings for me, if she had any. This plan was called Plan Lissa this plan was perfect pretty much bullet proof. So, this plan included giving in to the Red Haired Wonder and being her boyfriend. I know what you're thinking Max isn't the jealous type but, Max does have quite a temper and she hates Lissa. I can't wait to put my plan in action.

MAX's P.O.V.

I have never been so pissed in my life! So I'm just chilling in homeroom waiting for the bell to ring when in walks Fang hand in hand with Lissa. At the sight of this everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, turns to look at me. I know you're like why did everyone look at me well everyone knows Fang is my best friend and Lissa well Lissa…I hate that bitch (A.N OH NOOO I SAID A CUSS WORD SHOOT ME NOW) The first thought that pops into my head is to go up there and punch the chick right in her fake nose. This thought is pushed in the back of my head though by my next thought don't do it max self-control self-control so, with that being said I confront everyone who is staring at me "What the hell you guys looking at dang!" (A.N. OMGGG THERE IT IS AGAIN!) at this every one turns back to what they were doing before, that is except for Lissa who is smirking at me rubbing Fang's chest. The rest of my day went like this I avoided Fang and Lissa and pretty much the rest of my friends. The only time this wasn't possible was at lunch time when I had to sit by Fang and all my friends. To make matters worse Fang decided to let Red Haired Wonder sit by us. The voice in my head calmed me again self-control max self-control

FANG P.O.V.

When I and Lissa arrived at the lunch table Max didn't even look up, Nudge glared at me and Lynds shook her head her eyes looking sad. Okay what was up with them I decided not to questions Max's mood, but Lissa wasn't so considerate "Awww what's wrong Maxy?" She said smirking. At that moment it was like something in Max snapped she got up and screamed "THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL HER!" she launched herself at Lissa but, Lynds quickly grabbed her "Lissa um you better leave" Lynds says still trying to restrain Max "No I'm staying with Nicky" she says a little scared but clearly trying to hide it "Lissa I am trying to help you I can't hold her much longer" at the same time Lynds says this Max gets loose and punches Lissa square in her nose she smirks when she hears it crunch. "Guess your daddy didn't pay enough for that nose now did he?" Max says he voice dripping in sarcasm "OH MY GOSH MAXIMUM I JUST FIXED IT FROM LAST TIME YOU PUNCHED ME!" Lissa screeched and ran away. I just realized that the whole cafeteria was watching when they pretty much exploded with laughter. Max just sat back down and continued eating with a smirk on her face


	8. Chapter 7 IM BACK!

_**OKAY SO I AM KINDA HAPPY TO SAY…I'm BACK! MY UPDATES WONT BE OFTEN AND WONT REALLY HAVE A PATTERN IT DEPENDS ON HOW I AM FEELING BUT I WILL MOST LIKELY UPDATE EVERY TWO WEEKS I'm GONNA TRY TO STEP UP MY GAME SO I DON'T REALLY GET SO MANY BAD REVIEWS **_

_**JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY HAD GOOD REVIEWS AND **_ASKED_** ME TO KEEP UP THE STORY**_

_**1:**__**Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride**_

_**2:**__**Serenaisbestezrq387**_

_**OKAY ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**LYND'S P.O.V**_

Oh my gosh I can't believe Fang could be so careless. I mean don't get me wrong I love my twin brother but he can be so stupid at times. Is he really so blind that he can't see that Max is clearly head over heels for him? Even if he didn't see it why did he choose Lissa? I mean he absolutely knows how much Max despises Lissa! My dear brother has a lot to learn! **tsk** **tsk** Wait Omg I got it! That is _why _he chose Lissa he is trying to make Max jealous, well heck it is working! If Fangy-Boy wants to play hard ball me and Nudge will train Max to play hard ball _even _harder.

_**MAX's P.O.V**_

Okay so Nudge and Lynds were up to something but, I could care less. Normally if they were trying to make me wear more fashionable clothes I would murk them but, maybe Fang would like me more if I dressed more like a girl…wait why the hell do I care if Fang likes me more _Oh face it_ _Max you like Fang _says that voice in the back of my head but I ignore it. So back to the point today Nudge and Lynds insisted on giving me a makeover. So they dragged me out of bed at 4:30a.m a full three hours before I had to be at school! Lynds is currently cutting my hair while Nudge applies make-up to my face.

"Max stop squirming!" Nudge screams at me

"Well if you weren't putting what feels like freaking putty on my face I wouldn't be squirming now would i?" I retort back

"Max you are such a drama queen Omg I am only putting on light eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and barely any blush. So as you can see that is hardly putty!" She exclaims in a tired tone

"Whatever Nudge" I mutter but I decide to be quiet until they are done

XXXXXXXXXXXXX two hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay now Max put on these clothes and I don't want to hear a peep out of you" Lynds said sternly handing me clothes. I don't say anything I just take them and head to my bathroom too scared to look in the mirror. I put on the purple short shorts they gave me and the black fitted shirt with purple and lime green paint splatters all over it _**(my dream outfit I love purple black and lime green my future braces colors) **_and the black converse with rainbow shoe laces. I take a deep breath _come on Max don't be a wuss! It's just a mirror look in it! Okay 1…2…3!_ "Oh My Damn!"I say under my breath

I look…..Hott! Like not even like myself! My hair is cut but is still super long and is styled in what would be called Emo Hair Style with a purple streak in my bang, and I hate to admit it my make-up is awesome totally makes the hair pop I am wearing thick eyeliner, mascara and purple eye shadow but it is many different shades so it has the shadow affect and to top it off pink blush on my cheeks. Pshh! Everyone's faces are going to be priceless. I step out of the bathroom to see a anxious Nudge and Lynds "Oh My Gosh! WE ARE SO GOOD!"they screech in unison

"I have to admit you guys did good I look awesome!"I say cockily and they roll their eyes

"Alright let's go! I can't wait to see everyone's expressions" Lynds says excitedly I have to agree with her.

_**OKAY SO REVIEWW PLEASE TELL ME IS IT AN IMPROVEMENT? OR DID IT SUCK AS MUCH AS THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS? I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME HOW THEY FEEL! BE AS HARSH AS YOU WANT TO BE I COULD CARELESS JUST REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEWW! PLEASE!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**___


	9. Chapter 8

_**OKAY SORRY I KIND OF FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY I WAS MORE FOCUSED ON MY MAX RIDE STORY "Betrayal and Secrets" SO UM…YEAH AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ON SATURDAY I AM GOING TO CHICAGO FOR THE SUMMER SO I WONT BE UPDATING OFTEN. (YAYY! I'M GOING TO THE PEPSI SUMMER BASH A.K.A B-BASH!)**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

When Lynds Nudge and I stepped out of the car, at school I literally had the urge to take out a camera and take a pic. But, if I did that it would just mess up the whole thing I had going on. For real though the guys had their mouths on the pavement, and the girls were glaring with envy some were even slapping their boyfriends. Ohh this is going to be so good! I can feel the evil grin appearing on my face!

"Fangy boyy, how many times do I have to tell you to close your mouth? I recently heard that flies aren't the most appetizing thing in the world." I say smirking, watching Fang shut his mouth and wipe off the droo

"Oh please Maximum you wish My Fangy was looking at you." Lissa says clinging to Fang's arm

"Oh really Lissa? Well of he wasn't drooling over me who was he drooling over? _You? _ Oh no no no no no sweetie I don't think so!" I mutter

"Well…well at least I can get a boyfriend!" she stutters out and I just laugh in return

"_Wow _you really want to go there? I can get a boyfriend if I tried thank you very much! Oh and by the way boyfriend and fuck buddies are two different things!" I say finishing off with an eye roll. She glares at me

"Lissa honey is the sun too bright for you? Maybe you should go inside so you don't have to squint so hard." Lynds says trying to sound innocent at that everyone starts laughing, well everyone _except _Lissa. Lissa just does the norm and stumps off her posy shuffling close behind.

So Lynds and I are sitting at the lunch table when Nudge comes running up.

"Max look! Are you looking? Max why aren't you looking? Come on Max this is a serious matter read the paper! Max-"Lynds quickly slaps a hand over her mouth

"Nudge if you gave me the flyer I would be able to look at it, I can't look at something when you are swinging it in the air!" I exclaim

"Oh….um…sorry Max here." She replies sheepishly handing me the hot pink flyer

"Nudge I don't see what the big deal is." I say a little confused

"MAX IT IS PROM HOW DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS! SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU ARE EVEN A GIRL!" Nudge screams at me

"Don't worry I wonder the same thing to Nudge." Iggy says when he and Fang arrive at the table.

"Oh please Igs I am totally a girl! The proof that I have I'm not sure you want to see it though." I say with a wink

"Nooo! Max do you want me to go blind!"He yells covering his eyes oh gosh such a drama king

"So Fang are you taking Lissa to prom?" Lynds asks I can see a hint of mischief behind her dark eyes. The whole table's attention goes to Fang as he hesitates.

"Um…. I don't know I was thinking about asking a certain girl, but I don't really know if she will say yes or not." He murmurs looking at his hands in his lap avoiding all of our gazes exceptionally mine.

"Oh okay do we get to know who this _certain girl is?_" Lynds questions with a smile

"Naw not right now you'll find out when the time is right." He says looking up at me with a weird twinkle in his eyes. Almost like he was…amused. I turn to look at Nudge pointingly, oh yeah and I thought everyone knew Fang liked me except for me. Fang doesn't like me at all and he never did instead he likes this mystery girl. Humph this isn't fair at all…. maybe I'll let Nudge and Lynds give me another make over so I can get a date to the prom, or maybe I just won't go. But, then I would have to listen to Nudge rant on and on about how that is a girls happiest day of their life aside from their wedding and blah ble blah blah blah!

_**OKAY SO THERE IS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS TOTALLY CLICHÉ. SO HOW DOES 5 REVIEWS SOUND? GOOD? GOOD!**_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**___


	10. Chapter 9

_**OKAY I JUST WANNA SAY THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON THE LAST CHAPTER! **_

_**Lynds' P.O.V.**_

Pshh…Sometimes I question why I hang out with such…..stupid people! I mean Fang is a stupid douche for going out with Lissa, and Max is just plain stupid for not seeing the double meaning to Fang's words! Ugh! Looks like Nudge and I will have to do a lil fixer-upping. Leave it to us.

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

"Lynds who do think Fang's mystery girl is?" I ask when we are at our weekly sleep over

"Max it's probably someone that we see every day." She says mysteriously winking at Nudge

"Yeah" Nudge says "Someone he has known for a while"

"Um okay you guys are freaking me out…weirdoes!" I mutter with a questioning glare

"Don't ask questions Max just play truth or dare with us." Nudge and Lynds say in unison….okay…..weird

"Do I really have a choice?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"No" UGH! They did it again

"Well then let's get this show on the road!" I reply with fake enthusiasm

"Alright Nudge truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay Nudge I dare you to….um let's see… to die your hair pink" I say with a smile

"Come on really Max! I am not dying my hair!" she screeches in my face

"Sorry Nudge you have to!" I say trying to stifle a laugh

"Okay Max truth or dare?" She says with an evil glint in her eyes

"Dare" I say feeling a little brave, but that disappears when I see Lynds and Nudge share a sinister looking gaze

"Max we dare you to ask Fang to prom." They say doing the creepy thing once again!

"Okay you guys really need to stop with that fucking creepy saying thing in unison thing!" I yell annoyed

"Oh and _plus _the guy is supposed to ask the girl!"

"Max you never follow the rules, so why do you choose now to want to!" Lynds screams at me she had a point there

"Fine I'll ask Fang to prom." I mutter

_**AND THERE YOU HAVE A VERY CLICHÉ CHAPTER! SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**OKAY SO MY FELLOW READERS I WILL BE ENDING THIS STORY SOON BECAUSE I WANT TO START ANOTHER MAX RIDE STORY I WANT TO GIVE THAT STORY MY FULL ATTENTION. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T ALREADY READING MY STORY BETRAYAL AND SECRETS I THINK YOU SHOULD. OKAY SO ON WITH THE STORY.**_

_RECAP _

_"Fine I'll ask Fang to prom." I mutter_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

_Dear Truth or Dare,_

_I hate you with all my heart! Naw actually you wouldn't be such a bad game if I didn't play with the devil's spawns!_

So as you see I have been forced to ask Fang to prom. Not only will I face rejection, I will also face humiliation when he goes with his mystery girl!

_**FANG'S P.O.V.**_

"Hey Fang can I talk to you in my room for a sec?" Max asks when I arrive at her house after school.

"Uh sure?" I say but I think it came out as a question. I feel a spark go through my hand when max grabs it and drags me up the stairs. I try to hide my disappointment when she drops it and sits in her computer chair leaving me to sit on her bed.

"Okay I'm just going to get this over with" Max says taking a deep breathe "Fang you wanna go to prom with me?"

All I can do is sit there dumbfounded. A-am I losing it or did Maximum Ride just ask me to prom? I must be losing it because Max would never ask me to prom!

"Eh?" I ask lamely

"Never mind forget it! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Nudge and Lynds! I understand if you don't want to go with me I mean why would you want to? We are best friends I'm sure you would prefer your mystery girl-"before I realize what happens my lips are on Max's

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

"Never mind forget it! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Nudge and Lynds! I understand if you don't want to go with me I mean why would you want to? We are best friends I'm sure you would prefer your mystery girl-"my rant is cut off short by Fang kissing me…..HOLY SHIT FANG IS KISSING ME! Eeep! At first I stiffen in shock but once I realize this may never happen again I start kissing him back. So at this point Fang and I's lips are moving in sync, the kisses start off slowly but quickly start to speed up. He then picks me up and sits me on my bed.

"Yeah Max I'll go to prom with you" he chuckles out breathlessly

_Okay long story short do you remember that dream I had? Yeah the hot make out scene with Fang one! That dream was…well no longer a dream! _

_**Lynds' P.O.V.**_

"Well Nudge I have to say judging by the noises we are hearing from upstairs mission complete!" I practically scream at Nudge with a high five

"ZOMG! I am so happy! I mean come on we have tried for years to get those two together now it happened! Yayy! Plus I am really happy we don't have to worry about Max killing us anymore!" she rants on with a huge smile

"I know right! This is so exciting we have to take Max dress shopping tomorrow, because lord knows if we don't she will wear jeans and an All American Rejects shirt!" I say with a disappointed head shake at the end of my statement and Nudge soon joins in.

"Are you guys talking about me?" A voice says Nudge and I turn around to see Max hand in hand with Fang walking down the stairs. Everyone knows how rare it is to see Fang smile but right now he is grinning like a monkey on crack.

"Maybe we were maybe we weren't." I say with a smile and they both shrug the smiles not leaving their faces

"Wow guy like for real stop smiling! Your happy ray is blinding! What are they so happy about anyways?" Iggy asks coming into the room and I can feel a blush coming onto my cheeks

"They are going to prom together" Nudge says laughing

"What the hell Nudge how'd you know that? You fucking ease dropper!" Max yells and Nudge runs out of the house screaming

"You can run but you can't hide Nudgy Poo! I know where you live!" Max screams dropping Fang's hand and running after Nudge. At this point Ari then decides to come in

"Okay I'm not even going to ask" He says shaking his head and rolling his eyes walking into the kitchen

"Wow good job" Iggy says patting Fang on the back he shrinks away when he sees his glare though

_**FANG'S P.O.V**_

Who would have ever thought I would be going to prom with Maximum Ride? I mean really? And now I feel like a wuss because she had to ask me...Wait didn't she say something about Lynds and Nudge...Ooo I seriously need to thank those two even if they are pure evil at time!

_**OKAY SO MAX AND FANG ARE SOME WHAT TOGETHER NOW! I THINK THIS CHAPTER DESERVES SOME REVIEWS! DON'T YA? DON'T YA? (OKAY CALL ME WEIRD BUT WHEN I TYPED THAT PART I WAS LIKE "DONTCHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIENDS WAS HOT LIKE ME? DONTCHA! DONTCHA!" HeHeHe)**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**OKAY I AM SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE AND BY LATE I MEAN REALLY LATE! I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY TO TELL THE TRUTH **_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

I can't even sit in my happiness because Lynds and Nudge have dragged me to the mall for prom dresses. I've been forced into so many dresses it is redonkulas! I mean I haven't even gotten to pick a dress Nudge and Lynds have been choosing them! I mean come on I should be able to pick my own dres-

I am cut off by the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. I see it is the last one on the rack so I grab it and check the size. I have never been so happy to see the little _M _for medium in my life!

"Lynds Nudge I found a dress! I'm going to go try it on!" I say dashing to the fitting room. When I step out of the fitting room they both gasp and then the rants begin.

"ZOMG! Max you look so hot! I can't wait to see Fang's face when he sees you in that! He is going to like not even know what to say! I mean look at me I can barely find out what to say! I am speechless!-"Nudge is cut off by Lynds' hand

"Oh really Nudge I can tell you are just _soo _speechless." I say smirking my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Nudge is right though Max you look amazing look in the mirror." She directs basically pushing me to the huge mirror

"Oh my gosh" I gasp when I see how perfectly the dress fits on my body. I guess I should tell you guys how the dress looks now shouldn't I? It's a royal purple dress with a black band going right underneath the chest. And it like puffs out on the bottom with a sheer sparkle covering _**(A.N. YEAH I KNOW THAT DIDN'T REALLY HELP SO HERE IS THE LINK **__**.?ID=528417&CategoryID=18109&LinkType=#fn=DRESS_LENGTH%3DShort%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D351**__**)**_

"It is a very rare case where we have a dress that looks like it was made for a person. But _that _dress is made for you!" The perky short lady that works at the store says. All I can do is smile in reply

_**IGGY'S P.O.V.**_

"Hey Fang where is Lynds? I have to ask her something." I ask Fang coming and sitting on the couch

"Oh her Nudge and Max went to go prom dress shopping." He says his eyes not leaving the _Tom and Jerry_ rerun

"What! Don't you need a date for that? Does Lynds have a date?" I ask panicked

"No she doesn't I think they are only getting one for Max." he says suspiciously finally turning to look at me, when he does realization flashes over his face.

"Dude if you want to ask her to prom you should. But if I were you I would hurry up." He says turning back to the TV just in time to see Tom chasing Jerry into the kitchen.

"Kay." I mutter opening my phone

_**Lynds' P.O.V.**_

"OH MY GOSH!" I scream rereading the text message from Iggy

"Mam I am going to have to ask you to quiet down!" Says a grumpy looking clerk lady, but I just give her a glare of which she flinches away from. I chuckle to myself being Fang's twin sure has its advantages

"What are you-"But Max is cut off by Nudge's shriek

"OH MY GOSH YAY!"

"What are you guys screaming about?" Max asks sounding irritated

"Iggy asked me to prom!" I say at the same time Nudge says

"Holden asked me to prom!" Okay so Nudge has been crushing on Holden Thompson for like ever

"Well than let's get you guys a dress." Max exclaims excitedly with a smile.

_Okay going out with Fang has seriously changed Max!_

_**OKIE DOKIE THERE YOU GUYS GO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY FROM NOW ON EVERY TUESDAY. IF I MISS A WEEK SORRY! SO REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF FILLER!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~ **_


	13. Chapter 12

_**OKAY SO I REALLY WANNA END THIS STORY SOON SO I CAN START LIKE TWO NEW ONES. PLUS THIS STORY IS TAKING LIKE FOR EVER FOR ME TO WRITE! THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER IT DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH I FEEL LIKE TYPING. BUT THIS STORY WILL DEFENTITALY END EITHER THIS OR NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

"Is it normal to sweat this much?" I ask Lynds completely panicked. She just laughs at me and continues putting on her mascara.

"Is it normal to sweat this much?" I ask again but no one answers _Okay that's enough!_

"WILL SOMEONE ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU IN HERE AND NO ONE WANTS TO ANSWER ME! ARE OR ARE NOT MY HANDS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS FUCKING SWEATY?" I scream frustrated and they both burst out in giggles

"Max chill your just nervous!" Lynds exclaims between giggles

"Actually you're wrong because _I _do _not _get nervous!" I grumble glaring at the floor

"Okay Max whatever you say" Nudge jingles in a sing songy voice

I was about to protest when Lynds cut me off "Max just shut up and get dressed! The boys will be here any minute!"

"Ugh _fine!" _ I mumble grabbing my dress off the hanger and putting it on

_**Lynds' P.O.V.**_

Damn we look sexy! Hahaha!

As if right on cue Max asks "Do I look alright?"

Nudge and I share a look "Max you look gorgeous Lissa will be soo jealous!" Nudge says with a bright smile and I nod in agreement

"Thanks guys" She chirps with a dazzling smile

_Dinng Dongg!_

"I'll get it since it seems like I'm the only one ready!" I say even though I know it is a lie because we are all ready I just can't wait to see Iggy. I skip down the stairs before they can reply, when I swing the door back I am pretty sure my mouth dropped open. Iggy was standing there wearing a white dress shirt with a pale blue tie on and dark dress pants. (Lynds' dress but it is like a baby bluish color .?ID=588549&CategoryID=39656#fn=sp%3D1%26spc%3D107)

"You look beautiful." He whispers with a huge smile and I blush and look the other way

"You better not hurt my sister or so help me I will chop your-"Fang starts but he is stopped short when Max comes down the stairs. Holden starts to laugh at him but he is one to talk because he stops laughing as soon as Nudge comes into view. (Nudges dress but in Magenta .?ID=577259&CategoryID=39656&LinkType=#fn=sp%3D2%26spc%3D107)

"Alright well then um let's get this show on the road!" I say awkwardly trying to snap everyone out of it

"Uh...Yea" They all grumble embarrassed

_**YEAH SO OBVIOUSLY THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

~Ce-Ce~


	14. HI!

**_So I have decided to rewrite this story. I know it is kind of stupid to rewrite it since it was ending soon but I reread this story and I absolutely hate how stupid it is! So I'm not quite sure when but I will definitely be rewriting this! In the meantime check out my other stories and check out my stories on Wattpad. I have the same username._**


End file.
